User blog:Ricizubi/Trouble for the marines 2: Departing for towards the SH
The next day a ship was prepared and filled with supplies. The ones in charge of it were shocked to see Admiral Kizaru, but continued to do their labour. Jack, Shimibaru and Tetsubaru walk on the ship while Hontoni waits them for them on a chair. Jack: Hontoni, isn't it really amazing?!(looks happy) We get to defeat those who we promised to defeat, and we'll fight along side an admiral! Tetsubaru: Yeah! I waited a long time for a promotion! Honton nods. Shimibaru: Yeah!!! how many times in your life do you get a chance to fight along side a marine admiral???!!? Its really awesome! Hontoni hits him in the head Jack: Yeah, Shi, calm down! It's just a mission. Shimibaru sighs Something breakes, the staricase and the deck crack Tetsubaru wanted to sit down but he cracked it unintenionately A marine shipwright: What the hell did you do??!? Tetsubaru: Sorry, I didn't mean to, but I broke it, It happens allot(he says while scratching his head) The shipwright: Well i hope it won't happen again, I worked on this ship for 3 years and it didn't get cracked once! Tetsubaru: Sorry, then I will help you repair it He gets up and moves his foot , the wood cracks again and then he trips, falls down and breakes the deck with his arms Tetsubaru smiling: Ooops, I did it again, well sorry^^, now can you help me get up? The shipwright boiling inside from anger: YOU!!(he then tries to calm down) it would be better if you'd jsut stay ther- Tetsubaru moves his arms and breaks the deck even more while freeing himself The shipwright gets even angrier and his face get's totally red Shimibaru: Tetsu, just come here, don't break anything else ok. Tetsubaru: I'm coming! Jack:Well this mission is pretty important, we were called to the main office for it. Tetsubaru: Yes, even the Fleet admiral warned about their captain and his crew is rumored tobe very strong, of them are said to be almost as strong as him. Shimibaru: I heard something even more frightening rumors from a source of mine, she said he was the one that took down Crocodile, not Smoker, also that he defeated Moriah too Jack looks shocked: Are you sure?!? Shimibaru: My source never lies to me Hontoni: And now he defeated the vice-admiral Smoker. Tetsubaru: He's the son of the legendary Dragon, thank God we have the admiral with us, if not, I believe we'd lose immediatly. Jack: Well we just have to fight the rest of his crew, so get better, we can't lose, just is with us! Just like we promised (Small flashback: Jack goes to Jango and Fullbody Jack: GUYS!! I got good news Fullbody: What? Jack: We're going to capture the Straw-hat pirates Jango surprise, he spits his coffee back into the cup: REALY??? Fullbody: THAT'S GREAT!! Jack: Yeah, guys, I'm gonna get revenge for you, I'll beat their so-called pet to a pulp!, Flashback end) Tetsubaru: YEAH!!! (he breakes more of the deck as he shouts and hits it with his foot) A marine soldier comes there: The admiral has summoned you to the office! Shimibaru: Now it's time to go. They reacj the office knock and open the door. Jack: Sorry to intrude, did you call us captain? Shimibaru looks around so happy that he is in the office of a ship with an admiral Kizaru: ohh, wel-l, I guessss I di-id, didn't I? We-ll now, I hope you under-stand the mission...scary right? (he throws the the bounties of the SH on the desk) These are the Straw-hats, they're so scary...aren't they...? Wel...l...chooose who yo..u'll fight.... Jack: I will fight their so-called PET! and this guy...Brook, wait, isnt he really old, form his poster Shimibaru: He's a skeleton now Jack: Skeletion eh...sounds fun! Shimibaru: I'll defeate this Sogeking person!! CAPTAIN! and the girl too, CAPTAIN! Tetsubaru: Cybborg huh... Well I think I'll choose him and the devil-child Robin Hontoni: Their Swordsman.... and the Blackleg Kizaru: Goo...ood then I'll fight...their captain...dis..missed After 3 days of sailing and Tetsubaru breaking the ship, they finally arrive to the destination where the SH are supposed to be. Sorry that this predicition is so bad, even if it is just to fill the series a bit. Does this part suck? Yeah!!!totally!!! No It does, but it doesn't Category:Blog posts